


Preparing for Graduation

by Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden



Series: Abby vs the great society [2]
Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden/pseuds/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden
Summary: Leah and Abby get ready for Graduation





	Preparing for Graduation

Telling Nick was so hard, it was so awful. But we only had a few hours to get ready for graduation and Simon still wanted The Whole gang to meet at Waffle House. "Can I get ready at your house?" I asked smiling. Leah nodded "of course!" Leah said smiling at me "should we pass by your house so you can pick up the things you want to wear?" Leah asked me. I nodded smiling. "Ok!" Leah said looking at me and wiping a tear of my face. "You look gorgeous Abby Suso even when you're crying". I smiled at Leah and leaned my head on her shoulder. "You're perfect " I said smiling. We just sat there for a while. Then I started driving to my house.

Once we got there I went inside and got my graduation cap that mom helped me make, my graduation toga and my graduation dress. 

 

 

  

After grabbing those stuff and some makeup stuff I went to my mom's room. "Ma I'm going to get ready at Leah's I'll see you there!" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Ok have fun!" Mom said Waving bye. Then I ran out the door and into Leah's car. 

"Can I see ?" Leah asked me smiling. "Nope only when I'm finished!" I said hiding my cap and my dress from Leah. 

"Fine!" Leah said smiling. 

We smiled at each other and Leah tickled me for a while trying to make me show her my cap and dress, but after a while she gave up and we were able to drive. After about 30 minutes we reached Leah's house. 

I got ready in her bathroom and Leah changed in her room. 

After a good five minutes I was ready. 

"You ready?" I asked Leah. "Yeah!" Leah screamed so I could hear her. 

I went out of Leah's bathroom and her hand flew to her mouth. She stared at me and put her hand away from her mouth. She bit her lower lip which just messed me up so much. It was hot. She was hot. 

"Abby you look " Leah said barely able to Finish her sentence. 

Leah looked amazing too. 

I looked at her, every bit of her body. "Why are you looking at me like that? Like you could eat me with your eyes?" Leah asked giggling.                                                             "Cause I could " I said smiling  "you're that hot". "Hot? That's a new word for us, and no you're hot Abby Suso I can barely keep my hands away from you " Leah said smiling. Those words coming from Leah's mouth just fucked me up. 

"Shut up " I whispered crashing my lips against her lips. Then we were kissing so passionately and so intensely. Then I pulled away and there were tears in Leah's eyes. "What's wrong?"I asked frowning. "Nothing" Leah said smiling "I'm just so happy "

I kiss her again. "You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you at Morgan's house" I whispered. 

Leah kissed me again. I walked to Leah's bed bringing Leah with me. We made out for a while until we heard a knock on a Leah's door.

We quickly pulled away and Leah jumped to her feet and opened the door. 

I got up and went next to Leah. "Oh hey Abby I didn't know you were here!" Ms. Keane said smiling. "Surprise!" I said smiling. "Well you two look amazing !" Mom said smiling. "Thanks mom we're meeting Simon and the others at Waffle House!" Leah said smiling. "Ok so we'll meet you there?" Her mom asked us smiling. "who's us?" Leah asked carefully. "Me and Wells!" Ms. Keane said smiling. "Seriously?" Leah asked rolling her eyes. "Yes Leah now don't you and Abby have somewhere to be?" Leah's mom asked me. Leah groaned, took my hand and dragged me away. 

We went to my car and we drove to Waffle House


End file.
